Daddy's Charm
by Zanessa4eva30
Summary: He was older than her but that didnt matter to them as they needed was love. they receive some unexpected news. how will their lives be effected? Read pelase... soo cute :  and review TxG
1. Chapter 1

Is that you? No this can't be…..

He was holding her hand as they walked slowly down the park, taking around their surroundings. She was a shy girl and he was a jock. He was certain that she was hiding something from him but knowing her she will tell him when she's ready. Oh and fyi, he's 20 and she's 16, dating secretly because of their friends. No one really accepted them not even his parents and hers were both dead. Everyone thought that just because he is a jock he would date a cheerleader and just because she was a 'geek' she was suppose to be lonely.

"You're quite today. What's up, babe?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, just thinking! What time is it?" She replied looking at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist.

"It's 11.30! You tired?" He asked again knowing her enough to say.

"Yeah, a bit. Would you mind if you take me home?" She asked shyly.

"Not at all! Are you sure you don't want me there, it can be lonely sometime and tomorrow evening we can't hang out because you're working out of town…."

"But you have a bachelor's party, so we still can't go out! Come on, let's go!" she said kissing his cheek softly before he gave her a peck on the lips.

Saturday night

Gabi was getting ready backstage for her show. She wore her robe to cover everything just as her manager told her she'd be on in 5 minutes. Yeah that's right, she's a stripper but only because she needs all the money she can get as she has no parents to take care of her and also she has a fake ID, that is the only reason how she can work there.

Her stage name was Lily. She gave the most exciting show ever. Tonight there was going to be some sort of private party so she had to give a special performance. She wore a lacey push-up set and tights knee-length with a sexy scarf wrapped around her face, only her eyes showing. She was not planning to show her face indeed in neither of her shows does she ever show her face because if someone knew it was her she could get in a lot of trouble.

The 5 minutes were up and people had already arrived. As she made her entrance she slowly but still with the beat she removed sexily her robe, revealing her outfit.

Immediately, men were throwing her money while she danced around the pole winking to some of the men around knowing how aroused they must have become. That was until she locked eyes with a certain blue eyed man. She had a slight shock; she didn't think that he was going to be here. He looked at her intently as if he knew that it was her. He wasn't showing emotion but his face showed enough that he knew it was her. After her show, she dressed in a very revealing dress while the make-up artist covered her face in a lot of make-up so she really had a different face and wasn't that much recognizable. She locked eyes with him again and he started to make his way towards her as she faked flirting with men surrounding her.

When he arrived next to her, he said, "Do you give private shows?"

"Of course but it is a bit expensive!" She said blushing as he caught her.

"Don't worry I have enough money. Let's go!" He spoke without emotion.

They went in a room set up for the need. Once the door was closed, he sat down as she was getting ready for her show. As she started to approach him, she bursts into tears and fell down on the floor. He immediately made his way towards her and he picked her up setting her on his lap while she cried and he soothingly rubbed her back. Until her tears and sobs subsided, he continued with his gesture.

"Why, Gab? Why didn't you tell me, hmm?" Troy asked softly as he wasn't really mad at her.

"I don't know. It was hard and still is that you caught me in action and I'm really sorry but it was the only place that accepted me. I didn't apply to work here but somebody suggested me and I kind of couldn't say no and I need all the money I can get right now with college coming in a few years time and everything." She ended whispering looking down at the floor, wishing none of this ever happened.

"I know you are and I'm not mad at you because I know you need the money but I'm pissed that you didn't tell me. If you told me this I could have helped you, babe….." he said softly.

"I know Troy but I didn't want to put pressure on you as you have a lot already. I can't do anything because once I came here, I can't leave this job for the reason because my boyfriend doesn't approve that I work here. It has to be a really good reason and they know that I have no family whatsoever." She confessed, looking embarrassed.

"I can tell them that I am your fostering brother…where the hell are they ever going to find out!" Troy exclaimed softly, smiling.

"You would do that for me?" She asked shocked about his proposal.

"I would do anything for you baby! Go get dressed and meet me here again and don't take notice of those stupid, horny men!" Troy said while she laughed out loud.

After she was ready they went to talk to her manager and after a lot of trying attempts to get her to believing, she accepted to end her contract right then and Gabi would never set foot in this horny-men- place again as Troy would put it.

When they were walking down the park after they left, Troy asked, "This was what got you quite the last few days, right?"

"Yeah, kind of. Are you really not mad because I can understand if you are and if you want to end this now? Really, I don't blame you….." She said looking at the floor while blushing as she talked softly. He put a finger under her chin and said, "I'm not mad and I don't want to end the relationship, don't worry, you have got too much of my heart to let you go like this over some stupid job, babe! You're much more worth it than a job." Troy gently said as he squeezed her side.

"My, I don't know what I did to deserve such a good boyfriend like you. Thank you….for everything, for understanding, for not getting mad…." She was cut off by Troy who just simply put his finger on her lips to stop her talking.

"No need to thank me babe….everything I do for you is just because I love you so damn much that sometimes it hurts!" Troy softly said.

"W-whatt? You-you l-love me-e?" Gabi asked shocked.

"Yeah I love you and I know a lot of people don't even approve of our relationship but frankly I don't care and neither should you!" Troy exclaimed smiling.

"You know what? I love you too and I just can't imagine my life without you right now but after tonight I don't know how much you would still love me." She added quietly.

"What do you mean?" Troy replied as they arrived home and sat on the couch comfortably.

"Troy, you just found out I worked in a strip club. May be, yeah, that didn't affect you but this might. I'm pregnant and it's yours and I don't know what to do…" She began crying leaving an astonished Troy looking at her blankly and for a minute he didn't know what to say or do but what he did next shocked Gabi the most. He put his arm round her shoulders and squeezed them lightly and she looked at him.

"Well, if you're really pregnant all I can say is you'll be a great mummy and I love you so much and this baby already more than you'll ever know." Troy said grinning.

"What? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I took part in conceiving this child just as much as you so I'm accepting this baby with all my heart and I know that we'll do a great job together." She jumped on him, hugging while he chuckled and twirled her around. She hid her face in his neck and sighed softly. She breathed out an I love you but wasn't sure if Troy heard her until he whisperd it back while squeezing her tightly.

8 months later

Troy was coping with Gabi being as she was 8 and ½ moths along regnant and was due anytime. They decided that they would not find out the gender but Troy was hoping that it was a girl while Gabi wanted a boy….but they still would be happy with either of the genders.

She had weird cravings and moods and there were times that Gabi couldn't stand it anymore.

_Flashback_

_She was six months along and Troy was going to spend the night at Gab's. He arrived a bit early to help her cook dinner. After dinner they settled watching a movie. Gabi sighed while resting her hands on her tummy._

"_Troy?" she whispered as he seemed entranced in the movie._

"_Mmm?" was his carless reply._

"_Can you go buy me ice cream?" Gabi asked gently but this wasn't the first time that Troy went ot buy her something for her cravings._

"_Babe, can you wait a sec, I'm kinda watching the movie." He relpied softly._

"_K" she said as she got up and moved to the bathroom. After 30 minutes she was still locked in the bathroom and as the credits were rolling, Troy got up and knocked softly on the door. "Babe?" but as he expected he got no response. He tried to open the door but couldn't. "Open the door, Gab!" he said louder._

"_Why? So you can go watch the movie again?" Gabi answere bitterly from the other side of the door._

"_The movie ended, now open up"_

"_Oh! So that's why you're behind the door, cause your stupid movie isn;t on anymore?" she laughed sarcastically._

"_Gab stop it and come out!"_

"_No I won't!" In less than 5 minutes the door opened and she stormed up to her room but Troy was fast enough to keep up with her to not get locked out again._

"_GABI! Can you please stop this?" he said._

"_Stop what? The fact that you didn't acknowledge me during that fuckin movie? Is the movie more important than me becuse if that's the case you know where the door is!" she shouted at him._

"_I'm not going anywhere and you KNOW that nothing is more imporatnt than you and nothing ever will!" he shouted back._

"_Is that so because that didn't look like it!" _

"_You want a fuckin ice cream? I'll go and get you one! Geez, you do realiz we're fighting over an ice cream, right?" Troy said in softer tone._

"_whatever" she ,mumbled while she started going down the steps with Troy following. "What flavour do you want?" Troy asked her._

"_Caramel"while she tried to ignore him. He leaned down to kiss her head and whispered ' i love you' and left. Gabi felt guilty but she pushed it aside while she went to bed to sleep, the pregrancy wqas really tiring._

_When Troy came back he called out her name but got no repsonse. He checked the kitchen putting the ice cream in the freezer, the living room and her bedroom, realizing that she was asleep. He removed his clothing wore a basketball shorts and climbed into bed. She subconsiously moved next to him and he wrapped his arm around her expanding tummy and sighed. _

_When she woke up she noticed it was only 3 am which found her curled up in Troy's arms, now remembering their small fight. She got up as gently as possible and went to the backgarden, sat on the hammock while looking at the stars thinking on her deceased parents. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Troy sit next to her till he kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her._

"_I'm sorry Troy" she whispered._

"_Don't worry ab-" Gabi cut him off._

"_No Troy, my hormones are all over the place and I can;t control them! And then when you came home I was sleeping. I'm just... really really sorry! Please forgive me?"Gabi pleaded._

_"Gab, please, it's ok, really and I should have ignored the movie"_

"_No no, you shouldn't put your life on hold because of me" she argued._

"_Please Gab, you're my priority and that baby, god I love you so much babe!" he said softly while smiling and lifting her chin and pressed a small kiss to her lips while rubbing her tummy. "Well I love to you too hun. Can we go back to bed please?" he chuckled shile he picked her up with her squeling and kissing his cheek and sighed happily._

_Flashback_

There had been many more arguments but they fixed them slowly.

She was napping and Troy was at college. Gabi woke up with a huge pain and cried out. She immediately called Troy and hoped he wasn't during a lecture.

"Gab?" he answered on the first ring.

"My water broke Troy and its hurting." She sniffed while trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I'm on my way Gab. Please stay strong baby, i love you so damn much." He didn't give her a chance to respond and hang up and jumped in his car driving fast to arrive atGabi's in 10 minutes when normally it took 20. He rushed to the door, grabbed the bag that was already there and put in the car and then went to living room, seeing her crouched on the floor in pain. "Oh Gab.." he whispered and picked her up, put her in the car and drove as fast as possible. He put her hand on his thigh and sometimes he would pick fit up and kiss the back of her palm. She just laid her head on the seqat while trying to control her breathing.

Troy pulled up to the emergency ward and rushed her in while filling up some papers. A nurse got a wheelchair and settled her in a room. Troy was there in a matterof seconds.

12 hours later

"Gabriella, you are fully dilated" the doctor answered and Gabriella nodded while they prepped her to deliver.

Minutes later Troy was holding her hand and was soothing her forehead with a wet facecloth to remove dampness while she was trying to be as civil as possibile.

"Aaaa" she yelled. "Troy this hurts, please" she pleaded.

£I know baby, I know but only a few more pushes and you can hold the baby" he smiled down while put a lingering kiss on her forehead. After 5 more exhausting pushes, the doctor announced their baby.

"Congratulations, you have a girl." The doctor and nurses smiled wjile Troy cut the umbillical cord. The baby was getting cleaned while Gabi rested her eyes and smiled softly.

"Gab you did it babe. I'm a dad!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella laughed hard. Troy kissed her excitedly. "Here, hold my sweet princess" Troy said gently handing over their newborn baby girl.

The nurse interrupted to ask what they were going to name the baby.

Troy looked silently at Gabriella communicating with their eyes and said, " Alysha Rose Mo-"

Gabriella cut him and said, " Alysha Rose Bolton" looking at Troy smiling softly while pressing a kiss on Aly's forehead. The nurse smiled and left them alone. "Thank you for giving me the most beautiful girl ever. I have two girls to spoil now. My pride and joy!" he smiled and gave Gabriella a very passioante kiss. "I love you my two special sweethearts." Troy said softly.

Gab answered, "Well I'm sure she loves you as much as I do!" Alysha opened her small eyes. "Look she got her daddy's charm!"

Gabriella smiled looking at her two treasures in her lie. She couldn't believe that they were both hers. She leaned her head in the crook of Troy's neck and smiled while holding Alysha with Troy's hands covering hers.

Should I do a sequel? :) please review thanksss xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 days later I was discharged and sent home together with Alysha. She has become our world and everyday I would thank the Lord for a wonderful little girl and an amazing boyfriend even at such a young age. Troy was perfect with Aly and he supported every decision I had to make as I had to resign from school and start homeschooling not only because of Aly but also because of the stigma I know have of being 16 and already with child. It was hard accepting that everyone out there was judging me with their own eyes but Troy was wonderful as always and made me see that I had the most important things in life, him, Aly, a family, respect and most of all a family which I never had that I adored and loved dearly.

I'm not going to lie. A life with a baby is definitely not a walk in the park but after some time one gets used to it and the parents and baby get into a routine 24/7. Troy is still in college during his 2nd year majoring in Physical Education but had to start a part time job to keep with the baby's expenses. I found a job at a nearby supermarket where the boss is a friend of Troy's and the staff who is on break take care of Aly for me. They are very helpful and I am thankful for them.

It is now 2 months later and today Troy had his final exam and were planning of going out with our girl. He left at 1 pm becaus ethe exam is at 3 and he doesn't like arriving late for any exams. Normally we would give a break to each other to get up with Aly but I couldn't let him get up when I know he is doing his exams so for the past 3 weeks I have been getting up every night with Aly getting little to no sleep at all. It was only 2 pm and I just put Aly down for a nap and decided I deserved a well needed nap.

I woke up startled with a loud cry and the telephone ringing. I bet she woke up because of the ringing and I got up as fast as I could to answer it and get to Aly as soon as possible.

"Hello" I answered running through the small apartment to get to Alysha.

"Babe are you running?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Aly woke up when she heard the ring and I was napping." I said while picking up a 2 month old Aly and gently rubbing her back while swaying from side to side.

"I'm sorry that I woke you girls up. Just wanted to let you know I'm on my way and that the exam wa better than expected." Troy replied softly.

"Oh that's great love and don't worry I had to get up to start getting ready and make Aly and I look beautiful" I let out a giggle.

"Gab you are already beautiful and Aly is just the perfect baby." Troy was always comlimenting me and never once was he disgusted when there was some milk thow up on my T-shirt that escaped Aly's mouth when she burps or something like thast, he was just the perfect man.

"Well I definitely don't feel like it because I've been running in your sshirts for 2 months now never leaving the house. I just need some fresh air" I sighed softly.

"Well you surely do deserve some time for yourself but I'll tell you what I plan later on. I have to go but I'll be there in about 30 minutes. I love you gorgeous!" he said softly making me smile.

"I love you too hun. I'll see you in a bit. Muah!" and Troy chuckled while he hung up.

Aly was still fussing and whining and I tried everything to calm her down but I failed everytime. I laid her down on the bed while sorting our clothes out for tonight. Aly was going to wear a nice pale pink dress with white tights and white headband and pink baby shoes. I was going to wear a nice blue pencil dress that comes 3 inches above the knee and black heels while Troy already had his clothes hanging on the wardrobe; a black pants with a light green shirt and dress shoes.

When I finished everything up, Aly was crying really hard that she founf it difficult to breathe. I picked her up immidiately but she didn't calm down. In 5 minutes I heard Troy unlocking the door while yelling an 'I'm home'. He quickly followed the crying and took Aly form me when he saw how nervous I was. As he was swaying her, she snuggled in his arms and slept peacefully. Troy held her a bit more while pressing a kiss on my lips and my head.

"Well it looks like she wanted her daddy!" I said smiling.

"Not even Alysha can spend 1 moment without her handsome dad" I giggled while shaking my head.

"Now now don't let your ego become XXXL or else you won't be able to pass from the doors!" I replied while he chuckled and laid Aly on out bed and wrapped his arms around me, leaning our foreheads together. "I'm sorry that I'm not ready yet but I just couldn't move with Aly fussing."

"Don't worry Gab. You go get ready while I change and take care of my princess" he smiled and I pressed a gentle kiss on his lips while making my way to the bathroom for my shower. I wondered where Troy was taking us tonight and what he had planned for me for tomorrow, well I could only wait and see, right? I let my self shower while easing the tnse muscles I had in my neck. After a while I got out and got dressed and put some hair products to tame my hair an out on some light make up knowing Troy didn;t kile it when I use lots of make up.

I entered our bedroom to find Troy caressing Aly's cheek whie she was sleeping and smiling at her. She has him wrapped around her finger already. He didn't even realize that I was in the room. I entered and sllowly rubbed his back. He looked at me smiling, "we really have a gorgeous daughter. I just couldn't stop staring at her." I just smiled, nodded and left a kiss on his cheek knowing that it was enough for him to know that I agree.

SSOOOO where do you think Troy is taking his princesses and what is Gab's surprise for tomorrow? Don't forget to review thnxx xoxo


End file.
